Glass
by sToriTyme
Summary: One-Shot song fic. Lyrics from Ingrid Michaelson's "Glass." Takes place after Dean returns to the team at Eden Hall. Can Julie and Dean pick up where they left off at during the Goodwill Games? It's my first fic did i mention that? Comments appreciated


Disclaimer: I don't own the Mighty Ducks characters. I also don't own the song featured here. The Ducks belong to Disney the song belongs to Ingrid Michaelson.

(A/N: Hey hey, long time reader, first time poster lol. This is my first fan fic.; it's a song fic. obviously. It's inspired by Ingrid Michaelson's song "Glass." Great song, check it out if you don't know it. She's a brilliant artist with equally brilliant lyrics. Let me know if i butchered it haha! Enjoy!)

**Lyrics,**_ Flashbacks,_ and present.

**Rolled around on kitchen floors.  
Tied my tongue in pretty bows with yours.  
**

"_Hey Babe," he said taking a seat next to her placing a kiss on her cheek. Since the time they first met in Minnesota with the other new team members, they had been inseparable. They instantly bonded over their families and home life, music and movies and of course hockey. It didn't take them much longer than that to find out there was more than a friendship between them. "Whatcha doing?"_

"_Hey Dean, just thinking."_

"_Uh oh, dangerous past time," he teased._

"_Ha ha, very funny," she replied sarcastically._

"_What about?"_

"_Oh, nothing really."_

"_It wouldn't happen to be about a certain tall, muscular, good looking enforcer would it?" he kissed her again, on the lips this time._

"_Mmm, busted. I was thinking about Fulton," she smiled devilishly at him._

"_Oh now you're a comedian." He said and started to tickle her. She squirmed and escaped his attack. "You _were_ kidding though, right?"_

"_No," she said plainly. "I _was_ thinking about him…"_

"_What?" he asked in disbelief._

_She placed a hand on his forearm and chuckled, "Him and Charlie, and Adam, and Guy, and Goldberg, and Connie…" She watched him soften. "I'm gonna miss them you know," she told him softly, "especially a certain tall," she kissed him softly, "muscular," she let her next kiss linger longer, "good-looking," yet a little longer, "enforcer."_

"_Mmm," he smiled into the kisses, "not Fulton."_

"_Not Fulton," she smiled._

"_Good," he kissed her._

_They both leaned back against the cool grass as she snuggled comfortably under his arm and resting her head on his chest. "Dean," she started softly._

"_Yeah," he said placing a kiss on the top of her head._

"_What's gonna happen, you know, with us, after we leave?" It was the question on both their minds since they got together but nether wanted to ask. But with the near elimination against Germany the other day and with only the championship game left to play, the reality was approaching, fast._

_He stroked her shoulder with his thumb, "Well," he sighed, "what's that thing you were always saying… Oh, what is meant to be will find always find a way."_

_"Well, I actually said that about the tournament, not us."_

_"But still, it works. We gotta believe that if this is really meant to be, then this won't be the end. We'll call each other, write each other at the very least."_

"Hel-lo-o?" Connie waved her hand in front of her friends face.

Julie jumped and blinked at the intruding vision. "huh?"

"Julie?" she whined, "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

"Um…" she was going to pretend she was. She knew it was about Guy, Connie's on-off boyfriend, but she had no idea if she was supposed to be supportive or mad at him this week. "No sorry," she mumbled and looked down for a moment before looking back at the scene unfolding across the hallway.

"What's up with you? You're like totally spacing out today?" she followed her friend's gaze over to Dean Portman. "Oh," she softened from her critical tone, and gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Sweetie-"

"Ever since he came back, it's like he's avoiding me. Things are …weird; things have never been weird between us. I just," she sighed, "I just wish I knew how to fix it. I'm sorry Cons, please, tell me. What were you talking about?"

"Well…" she told her the story again as they shut their lockers and headed off to the cafeteria for lunch.

**And now we pass and just like glass  
I see through you, you see through me like I'm not there.  
**

"Hey why don't you leave a place for Portman next to you? Maybe you can talk to him, you know, get your rhythm back. I'm sure that's all it is. It's just awkward 'cause you haven't seen each other in a while. It's like you're new to each other again."

"Yeah…maybe," she said not resigned.

Connie gave her a look, "Oh c'mon, you'll see."

"Ok fine." She conceded.

"Great!" she squealed. "Put your bag there and let's go get in the lunch line. You know how crazy the lines get on 'Macaroni Monday'," they giggled.

They came back to the table to find Guy there next to Connie's saved spot. Connie shared a quick kiss with her on-again boyfriend and started talking about their days, giving Julie opportunity to search for the guy to fill _her_ saved seat. She smiled and straightened up a little as she saw him walk in.

"Hey Portman!" everyone at the table greeted him. "Hey Dean," Julie welcomed.

"Hey Guys."

"Dean!" a girl's voice came from behind him.

Portman threw on his signature smile, the same smile Julie fell in love with and with a quick raise of his eye brows, "Later guys!"

She wilted, smile faded.

Adam approached the table. "Hey Cat, this seat taken?"

"Uh no," she grabbed her bag, "no its not," she muttered.

"Great, look, Charlie…"

"Hey," Connie whispered to her softly.

"I'm ok Cons, really." She could only muster up a half-hearted smile, hoping it would be enough to convince her to believe what she said.

**You could make my head swerve.  
Used to know my every curve.  
**

"_So what do you think of the new guy?" Connie asked, excited for a girl to be on the team again with her to gossip with._

"_Which one?" Julie giggled. She and Connie had become instant friends, no surprise there. But her and Dean- not so expected._

"_You know the one I'm talking about, tall, muscularly, won't stop checking you out…"_

_Julie blushed, "Dean is not checking me out…and he's nice. We have a lot of things in common actually."_

"_You already know him?" She turned to her in surprise. "Dean, you say?"_

"_Well, yeah, we all met in Minnesota like the day before you guys were rounded up so I guess kinda, but not really. But- uh- I think he prefers to be called 'Portman' or at least that's what he told the other guys. He's nice though."_

"_So you've said," Connie smirked._

"_What?"_

"_You've told me twice now that 'he's nice'."_

"_Well…he is," She shrugged._

"_You like him," She accused which caused a deeper blush._

"_No," she said quickly but under Connie's look she caved, "…ok yeah," She breathed out._

"_I knew it!" she squealed, a little too loudly, drawing some looks from her teammates, including Portman._

_Julie, trying desperately to hide the blush from the on-lookers, managed to steal a glance at Dean, who smiled the signature smile. They shared a small personal moment from across the ice._

"_He so likes you," Connie teased quietly in her face._

"Julie the Cat," Orion bellowed from across the ice, "pick it up! You should've had that," referring to Averman's goal on her, "Don't make me put Goldberg in!"

"Yes Coach."

"Get it together, Gaffney," she scolded but found her eyes wandering back over to Dean. She sighed heavily, "This is going to be a long practice."

Finally the concluding whistle sounded. Now showered and dressed, she made her way to practice locker and opened it giving a sigh. Her charm bracelet lay in front of her, but instead of wearing it, she stuffed it in her pocket. She slammed the locker shut and made her way out of the locker room

"_Hey Dean," Julie smiled. They'd gone shopping in LA that day in different groups so it was the first time they'd really seen each other._

"_You know you're the only one here I'd let call me 'Dean'."_

"_Only one here? What? You got a girl back home you let call you Dean?" She said jokingly but still interested in the answer._

"_Yeah, two actually."_

_Julie paused, her voice caught in her throat, and whispered "oh," trying not to sound to disappointed over a guy she was foolishly falling for, head over heels, who wasn't tied down to her, who had every right to be with whomever he wants, and who she would probably never see again after the tournament._

"_Whoa there Kitty," he said, seeing her disappointment, lifted her chin back up, letting their eyes meet. "The two girls: my mom and my sister. You're the only one in the other department." He smiled and kissed her, she melted._

"_I got you something today."_

"_What?" she said surprised. "You did?"_

_He nodded and fished a little jewelry box out of his jacket to hand to her. She excitedly looked straight up from the box to his face to read his expression for a clue._

_He laughed, "Just open it." She gave a gasp at the delicate "I heart LA" charm. "It's for your bracelet- or on a necklace. It's something to remember all this by," he gestured. "something to remember… _me_ by," he finished shyly._

_She smile and kissed him, "I love it," she whispered. "But you have already made this experience unforgettable for me," She looked down, blushing. "I miss home," she said, playing with her bracelet, "but not as much as I think I'll miss this when I go back."_

"_You look cute when you do that."_

"_Do what?" _

"_Well, you get this far away look in your eyes when you talk about home, like you're reliving a memory or something. Then you start to fiddle with your bracelet," she blushed. "You're bracelet's important to you." She nodded. "I can tell."_

_She looked at him curiously "How? I mean how do you know I'm not like OCD or something when I touch the charms?"_

_He smiled "'Cause I know you" he kissed her cheek. "Plus, I can tell by the way you wear it," he added. "You wear it proudly; you treasure it. The charms on your bracelet, they are from your family aren't they?"_

"_Yeah, or remind me of a family member or those most special to me. It's like no matter how far away I go, they're still with me, wherever I am. This charm you gave me," she kissed him gently, "definitely going on my bracelet."_

"_I love the idea of always being with you, and I'm honored you would put my charm on there with such company."_

**And now we meet on a street,  
And I am blind. I can not find the heart I gave to you.  
**

Julie put her head down and made her way out the double doors that stood between her and the outside.

There he was, just standing on the curb. "Now's your chance," she thought. "Hey you," she said softly.

Dean turned, surprised, he hadn't heard anyone approach. He smiled, "Oh, hey Julie," and turned his attention back to the parking lot.

"So, uh good practice, huh?" Julie tried to make conversation. She felt awkward, shifting uncomfortably on her feet and was unusually conscious of every movement her body made. She was trying so hard to act naturally but was failing, miserably. She was at a loss as to what she should do with her arms, finally deciding to cross them in front of her.

"Uh, yeah," he said distractedly, "yeah I guess."

"Yeah…so h-how've you been? We kind of… lost touch over the summer," she said

"Been good," his neck now craning to see over some of the parked cars, "yeah things got busy this summer."

"Oh yeah, yeah, uh- of course, f-for me too. I've been…busy, you know, doing...stuff," she let her voice die down realizing she was rambling. What she'd said hadn't exactly been true. She hadn't gotten to busy to talk to him. Regardless of her schedule, she'd made a real effort to keep in touch at first. But when their conversations got further and further apart, eventually stopping all together, she had gotten tired of failing to reach him.

"Yeah…well…I-It's, uh, good to have you back on the team, you know, everything getting back to normal," she said trying to drop a hint. Things shouldn't be this hard. She was trying to talk to him but he showed no interest in what she was trying to say, He was too busy doing…whatever he was doing.

"Just say it Gaffney!" she told herself.

"Dean-"

_HONK HONK_

**Sometimes what we think we really want we don't.  
Sometimes what we think we want we really don't.  
Sometimes what we think we love we don't.  
**

She watched his face break into a smile, the smile that filled her with life. This caused her to smile as well; she loved his smile. But, unlike his, hers faded when she followed his gaze to find the source of his smile, the approaching car. "Uh- yeah," they watched as the car roll to a stop in front of them, "yeah this place might not be too bad." For just a moment, he broke his gaze from the unfolding scene to glance at Julie and give her arm a light squeeze. "Hey listen, Julie I gotta go," he said quickly and made his way towards the car. He reached the passenger-side door and got in.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Babe," Julie could hear him say to the driver as he placed a kiss on her lips and he closed the door.

Julie watched Amber and Dean ride off, and she was left standing there, realizing, for the first time, the actuality of the emptiness they had never used to share.

"Hey Julie," a bounding Connie said behind her, "Whatcha- um…" she looked around, "whatcha doing?" seeing her friend standing on the curb all alone staring out at the parking lot.

Julie looked down at her arm where he had touched her. It felt no different than any other place on her. His touch no longer lingered like it used to. Her skin no longer felt the fire of his body like it had only months before. "The feeling's gone," she whispered.

"What?"

She turned around and gave a placid smile, as the crisp November wind gusted by. "Nothing," she sighed, "let's go inside," she shivered wrapping her arms around herself, "I feel…cold." She walked over to join Connie's side.

"Well what did you expect? We're in Minnesota now, Sweetie, and summer became fall. Things only stay nice in places like L.A. C'mon," Connie said slinging her own arm around her shivering friend as they made their way back into the building. "You'll figure how to stay warm here."

Julie, in truth, didn't know if she was honestly talking about the weather or secretly talking about Dean. She didn't bother to ask though; it was a good reminder, either way.

**And I am blind. I can not find the heart I gave to you.  
And when we meet on a street,  
Then I am blind. I can not find the heart I gave to you.**

I hope you enjoy this. Please comment good or bad. Thanks for reading!


End file.
